One big mistake is all it took
by DBZyasha gurl
Summary: trunks did something pan will never forget, the briefs and son come back from their vacation and well pan and trunks go through hell with each other will anyone find out what they did? read reveiw chap 8 is here!
1. chase

**Okay……ages: pan:16, bra:17, trunks:20, goten:19………k this is a TP fic with swearing, some violence and lemons in future so you have been warned! also sorry for bad spelling or typos or grammar! Review!**

Pan slowly walked down the street not paying much attention to her surroundings.

Pan looked up to the sky and continued down the busy street thinking about her life problems.

'I can't believe he grounded me again!'

pan was always grounded for some reason…..maybe it was because she couldn't control her bad temper, or that she had a knack for breaking rules and she had a attitude problem…..but to her it was no big deal she would just sneak out of her room or yell at her parents until they couldn't take it anymore.

Pan was far from spoiled first it was because she was far from rich and she was independent she didn't want pity or help.

Pan stopped at a stop light with her hands in her pockets waiting for it to turn, pan looked around and noticed people laughing and fooling around or just plain relaxing…….but what pan soon felt sent a shiver up her spine as it always did and it was a feeling far from relaxation.

Pan froze for a second as she felt her fathers ki skyrocket, pan smirked to herself as she noticed it was no where near her.

Pan calmly walked across the street and turned a corner…..pan's pace quickened as her fathers hi grew higher and closer….pan turned down a dark ally and dropped her ki so he couldn't find….but she felt her fathers ki continue to move towards her.

Pan began to jog down the ally, when she reached the end of it she turned right and began to run through large groups of people hoping since she had her ki so low it would get lost with the weak humans ki's.

She pushed through people and ran as fast as any human could go……she bumped into other now angry people causing them to fall to the ground.

Pan looked up at the sky behind her and noticed a golden aura flying towards her…

' damn saiyans! And their stupid saiyan powers!'

pan thought as she powered up and shot into the air sending more people hurdling to the ground.

Pan heard screams as she flew away from the crowd and hopefully her father.

Pan flew high in the air above the city feeling the wonderful feeling of flying but it was cut short when stopped and looked back at her dad to see him floating in the air a cell phone to his ear.

pan powered up again and flew as fast as she could,

'why is he on the phone at a time like this?' pan thought and then looked down ahead to see a forest in the distance.

Pan felt her father's ki a few km behind her…..pan's face paled as she felt two more ki's coming her way.

'damn you grandpa! And goten……. I'm going to kill you!'

pan put on a burst of speed and watched as the forest grew closer, pan almost fell out of the sky when she felt two more ki's approaching…..

'Vegeta? And trunks? Double crossing……why did my dad need to call in back up! It was easyer when it was just him….'

pan took a quick glace behind her to notice out of the five trunks was in the lead, she watched as trunks powered up more and was right behind her……

" What's wrong boxer boy can't catch a sixteen year old girl! Tisk tisk!" pan shouted against the wind knowing hr heard her because his ki spiked as if he was trying to stay calm but couldn't.

Pan was a yard away from the forest….

she felt her fathers and the other four men's ki drop to normal probably thinking it was over…trunks was going to catch her…….but right when trunks was about to grab her leg and pull her to a stop pan dived.

She dived down into the forest smirking,

'you may be stronger boxer boy…..but your not faster!'

The men watched in amazement as pan dove down into the forest, gohan was angry, goku was laughing and his nieces cunningness, goten watched in aw while vegeta watched his student dive away from trunks with skill….he was proud….but also angry that his son was a fool.

Trunks watched shocked as pan dove away from him but began to smirk as he fallowed….

'you wanna play hard pan I'll play hard but you should know your playing with the big boys now!'

Pan gracefully weaved in and out between the trees making trunks' flying look sloppy.

Flew higher into the air and would drop back down to trick trunks but soon trunks fallowed her movements and matched them…..he lost his sloppyness and flew as graceful as her.

Pan's ki rose in anger at the fact that she hadn't lost trunks yet…..they were both so deep in the forest that they lost the four men….but how could trunks keep up with her movements?!

' forgot he's mister prince of all saiyans!' pan mocked trunks in her head.

Pan turned over and was now flying on her back dodging every tree, trunks did the same but flipped back over and stuck his hand out pointing it at her.

Pan could sense the ki blast in his hand and dodged it but was soon pelted with his rapped ki blasts.

Pan dodged the balls of energy with difficulty and she knew why when she quickly glanced back at him and saw his regular lavender bowl cut hair ….. now gold and sticking up on end….

Pan shot up into the air to be pulled back down by two strong arms, she felt as if the person that was holding her was falling to the ground and was pulling her with him, pan knew he was trying to scare her.

Before they hit the ground at full speed trunks blasted up into the air and they both emerged out of the forest.

Pan felt trunks' grip tighten as her father and the other saiyans flew towards where they were floating.

Pan struggled as hard as she could and began to shout at trunks,

"You asshole let me go now!!!!" pan shouted as she watched her father approach them.

Gohan stopped right in front of pan his golden hair shone and his teal eyes glared down at her small frame that was held against trunks' chest.

"Pan…..explain yourself now." Gohan spat as he waited for his daughters answer.

"I'm tired of being grounded so I went for a walk……what are you going to do about it!" pan shouted the last part in her fathers face shocking everyone.

"You were grounded for good reason…..I mean you were caught at a party that was selling drugs and you were drunk….plus the fact that the guy who hosted the party was found in the basement photographing pissed naked girls! What if you were one of them huh pan tell me were you!" gohan shouted in anger as goten and goku's jaws dropped.

"But dad that's the thing I wasn't and I didn't know that was happening!" pan snapped back.

"NO YOU DIDN'T BUT YOU STILL SNUCK OUT FOR THE PARTY!" gohan screamed.

" now go home I don't want to see your face….." gohan sighed as he turned his back to his daughter.

Trunks let go of pan and was slightly burned by her ki as she blasted off towards home.


	2. dinner disaster

**Hi! I just wanna say thanks to my first three reviewers and also I'd like people to review so I know if you like my story or not kk! Review and hope you like !**

Pan continued to fly through the air until she reached her home, pan touched down and stomped into the house.

Pan slid her shoes off and walked up the stairs to her room, when she passed the living room on her way to her room she froze when she heard her name being spoken…

"Chichi I know my daughter and what's good for her….." she heard her mother sigh at the fact that Chichi was again questioning her parenting.

"Yes well Videl I know my granddaughter and vacation just started! She shouldn't be grounded for the whole two week we go to the Bahamas! Besides who would look after her everyone is going with us….you can't just leave her here…." Chichi stated.

Pan's face fell at the sound of being grounded from vacation…

"You're absolutely right …even if we did leave her here she'd sneak out anyway…"Videl was interrupted by the phone ringing in the kitchen causing pan to run into the bathroom so her mother wouldn't notice her.

Pan quietly closed the door and pressed her ear to it she could tell the cheery voice on the other end of the phone was Bulma.

ON THE PHONE:

V: oh hi Bulma!may I help you?

B:Yes you could videl you see I can't find trunks at all have you or gohan seen him.

Pan could tell bulma was angry that her son wasn't at work,

V: oh gohans not here right now ….but no I haven't seen him?

B: THAT LITTLE BRATS GONNA HEAR IT FROM ME ! HE HASEN'T BEEN AT WORK ALL DAY!

Pan winced at bulmas screeching,

Soon Videl hung up and was back with talking with Chichi, as pan was creeping back out from the bathroom she heard her fathers voice from outside not concentrating on what he said she ran upstairs and slammed her door.

**Later that night:**

Pan sat at the table quietly stuffing her food in her mouth, while her parents starred at her both wondering what they would do about her.

Pan felt their gaze on her and stopped eating,

"What the hell are you starring at!" she snapped at both of them.

"Don't you take that one with me or your mother now…..me and your mother have decided." He spoke calmly knowing any moment his daughter would burst.

"Decided what exactly?" she questioned confused.

"That you are grounded and you wont being going on vacation with us tomorrow for two weeks …you will be staying at CC with your Goten and Trunks." Gohan sighed ready for it to happen any minute now………..

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN! I'M NOT STAYING WITH THOSE GERKS!" pan screamed not caring about the vacation anymore but about her room mates.

" Don't you swear or shout under my roof pan son and yes you are do to your miss behaving and theirs, no go to your room." gohan sighed as he watched pan throw her food away from her and stomping up to her room.

Pan rammed open her door and then slammed it shut, walking over to her bed and jumping onto it invisible angry tears falling down her face.

Pan jumped a foot in the air after her self pity moment was broken by the phone.

Pan grabbed the phone off her dresser and was about to ask who it was until she heard her dads voice on the other end along with Goku's, pan listened in.

"hi dad! I'm sorry about today…….its just pan never was the easy driven kid she always had a attitude problem….."Gohan sighed as pan secretly clenched her fists and predicted her gathers death but her thoughts were interrupted by her grandfather.

"Well son it's okay I was happy to help……anyway Goten got a fairly good spar from me today when we left after chasing pan……trunks also got one from vegeta….and trust me they don't look to well right now….but I can't believe him and trunks were street racing….and were caught with pot my own son…….but bulma called and said they weren't using it….some test she did, so Chichi let goten off the grounding so it will only be pan and trunks okay!" pan could almost see her grandpa with his hand behind his head smiling sheepishly.

Pan slammed the phone down knowing her dad heard her.

'_I have to stay with him alone for 2 weeks! This sucks!'_

pan rolled over onto her back and fell asleep thinking on how she would sneak out of capsule corporation tomorrow and stay out for the next 2 weeks.


	3. pancakes and the big beginning

**Hey ppl I wanna say:I LOVE U! **

**Omg my 1st story and I have 13 reviews! Not a lot 2 u but big time 2 me! Also sorry 4 bad grammar kk………….  or spellin   cool I just learned how 2 do the  it's awesome! ! Ha!**

Pan woke up early the next morning a weird feeling fluttered in her stomach….

pan heard a knock on her door,

"What the hell do you want…" she shouted into her pillow.

Gohan kicked her door open and walked over to pan, pan could here his swift strides approach her.

"Wake up now, get your stuff packed we're leaving." Gohan ordered as he watched his daughter just lie there.

Until he heard a voice escape from the pillow,

"No"

Gohan shook his head.

"What did you just say….."

pan lifted her head up from her pillow and glared at her father in a manner that could scare any man…..but it didn't work on him.

Gohan straitened up and put his hands on his waist fuming.

"You listen to me pan son I've had enough of your attitude now get up and pack!"

"You can't make me!"

" OH YEAH IF YOU USE THAT ATTITUDE WITH ME AGAIN YOU'LL PERMENTLY BE OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND WONT BE COMING BACK!" Gohan roared as he grabbed pan by her arm and dragged her out of bed and threw her to the floor,

" LISTEN AND PACK OR PACK AND LEAVE FOR GOOD!" he shouted pointing his finger at her making her feel meek and small…..but it didn't last.

Pan jumped to her feet and began to argue back.

"You can't kick me out! I'm your daughter….your only daughter mind you!" she hissed as she pushed past him and towards her door.

Gohan's ki and anger rose higher then before, he pulled pan back and rammed her into the wall beside the door, ramming her head into the wall making a hole.

Pan winced in pain but she wouldn't show she was hurt mentally, in her head from the wall or from her fathers grasp.

"Now I don't want to you until you're downstairs with a packed bag behind you and your attitude is long gone." He snapped before letting her go and walking out of the room.

Pan's knees buckled and she fell to the floor, still hearing his foot steps moving down the hall she stood up ……

"YOU'LL BE WAITING A AWFUL FUCKING LONG TIME THEN!" she screamed down the hall before slamming her door.

Gohan shook his head as he jogged down the stairs and came face to face with his wife who collapsed into his arms a few tears brimmed her eyes.

"What ever happened to my sweet little girl" he whispered into his wife's hair while he gently held her.

Pan roughly grabbed stuff and threw it into her bag occasionally mumbling something…..like

"I hate them all." Or "They can both drop dead."

Pan turned her light off and left her room walking down the stairs to see her parents standing in the door.

Pan pushed past her mother with force that knocked her over, Gohan was about to grab pan and most likely hit and yell at her but videl pulled on his hand shaking her head as she sat on the ground and watched her daughter take off into the air.

Pan stood outside of CC leaning against the wall beside the door as everyone crowded around her parents, the cars, and bulma.

Pan watched as her best friend Bra ran over to her.

"Panny I wish I could stay with you!" bra grabbed pan into a rib crushing hug causing pan to gasp for air.

"oh…..sorry…."bra whispered as she pulled away and looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Bra have fun………!"pan grunted as bra slowly walked away and over to bulma who was now calling everyone's attention.

"Alright people…."

No one listened.

"People please…"

still nobody.

"please may I have your attention please….."

people continued to talk.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed making all the saiyans clutch their ears in pain.

Bulma smiled as everyone rubbed their heads and looked at her.

"Thank you! Now as you know this is vacation time!....(people cheer) yes yes yes but also we have some trouble with the two who will be staying here…(she sends a glare towards trunks and a weak smile towards pan who just turned her eyes the other way making bulma frown….) as I was saying since they are grounded and are staying here…I'm going to use my new invention it's a barrier I set up around the house so they can only go as far as the backyard, it is fully compatible to with stand any saiyans power so they will be locked in CC's grounds for the full two weeks!" bulma smiled while people looked at her new gadget amazed.

Pan's face fell at the fact that she was not only stuck for two weeks with trunks…… but she was locked up with no way to escape.

Pan looked over at trunks to see he disappeared.

Soon everyone left and pan walked into the big mansion that seemed empty.

Pan walked into the kitchen and was looking for something to eat.

Pan put some pancake mix into a bowl and began to fry up pancakes for breakfast, pan poured some mix into a pan (hehehe pan is using a pan hahahaha!) pan felt something brush past her and watched a hand reach in front of her a dip into the mix in the bowl,

Pan fallowed the hand back to its owner.

Trunks' eyes starred back into pan's as he tasted the mix that was on his fingers.

Pan felt herself go red in the face,

"Stop eating my food!" she glared at him and slapped him over the head making him mad.

"It's my food you're using!" he said as he reached for more.

"So I'm staying here so its my food to!" pan snapped as she slapped his hand away and moved in front of him blocking him.

"Fine." He smirked to her back and jumped up on the counter that was behind her (hard to explain.) watching her cook.

Pan had about eighteen pancakes done and was getting very annoyed , she could feel trunks starring at her while she cooked and she could tell that he was smirking.

Pan swiftly turned around and glared at trunks.

"Do you mind!"

Trunks jumped off the counter and moved towards her pan couldn't help but notice the glint in his eyes , the way his bowl cut lavender hair was perfect, his bangs fell across his face, that smirk that sent invisible shivers up her spine.

Pan mentally shook her head and snapped to reality when she could almost feel trunks' hot breath tickle her lips.

Trunks reached behind her and grabbed a pancake off the plate while pan's nerves were froze, he took the pancake and took a big bite right in front of her face…..they were so close…..trunks smirked as pan's dace went red with anger and maybe embarrassment.

Trunks turned around and walked away, he continued walking until he reached the kitchen door that led out into the hall…..he felt a cold wet…gooey hit his back.

He turned around to see pan leaning against the counter licking the pancake mix off her hands.

"Oh now you've done it……." Trunks hissed and he quickly walked over to pan who was smirking.

Pan grabbed the bowl of mix away from trunks laughing, trunks grabbed the rim and pulled.

"Give it pan….."

"No way, you're gonna throw it at me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yeah I'm not a idiot trunks!"

"Fine then you wont mind this………!"

Trunks let go of the bowl making all of it pour onto pans shirt since they were both pulling on it.

"You jerk!" Pan growled as she wiped some of the mix of her chest and let it fall off her hand and onto the floor.

Pan glared and trunks and took a step towards him making him back up and it continued like that until they were at the kitchen table.

Pan wiped some more mix off her shirt but this time held it in her hand.

"Pan back off now!" trunks tried to hide his gulp.

"No trunksie I want to play!" Pan giggled in a high voice that wasn't hers that was secretly freaking trunks out.

Trunks was practically sitting on the table, pan lifted her hand and moved closer to trunks.

A smacking sound echoed through the room while pan stomped out of the kitchen angry and up the stairs to her room.

Trunks stood there shocked a gooey red hand print shone on his right cheek, he placed his hand on the print wincing in slight pain.

'_this is going to be a long two weeks.'_

Pan grabbed some close from her bag and began to walk down the hall she walked into the bathroom and shut the door not bothering to lock it, she dropped her close on the counter and went over to close the window and curtains.

Trunks walked up the stairs confused not knowing whether to be mad or sad…..for some unknown reason.

He walked down the hall on his way to the bathroom.

Pan closed the window and curtains and walked back to the sink looking in the mirror at the mess.

"Careless bastard!" pan muttered as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up.

Trunks reached for the bathroom door knob and slowly turned it, he was about to swing it open but the mirror stopped him.

He opened the door quietly more to see the real pan with her back towards the door she didn't seem to notice him.

'_trunks turn back now while you still have your head.'_ But another voice in his head spoke with a evil laugh _'no wait this might be a could show to see.'_

Trunks' dirty thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pan's messy shirt hit the floor.

Trunks took note that she was now in jeans and a lacy black bra from where he could see.

Trunks watched as she undid her pants that had a little bit of pan cake mix on them trunks gulped as he watched her pants slip to the floor showing her matching lacy black underwear.

Pan turned around and faced the mirror to grab her shirt while her hands were about to unclasp her bra she saw trunks' reflection.

"ahhhhhhhh you perv get out!!!" Pan shouted as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Trunks quickly walked down the hall to his room feeling his cheeks heat up when he thought about what just happened and he pictured pan half naked causing him to groan.

'_get a hold of your self man this is pan you know tom boy attitude….hot with out clothes ahhhhhhhhh stop it.'_

Trunks flopped down on his bed and ran his hand through his short hair.

Pan continued to dress and when she finished, she grabbed her stuff and ran down the hall to her room throwing her stuff to the floor she jumped on the bed.

'_That perv. I hate his guts!' _pan thought as she pictured trunks….hot sexy….

'_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'_ pan mentally screamed as she rammed her face into her pillow and screamed for real.

**Hope it didn't seem rushed, hope you like it…..and im gonna work so trunks has a big attitude…k? love y'all bye and review!!!!**


	4. get ready!

Pan starred at her ceiling for a good amount of time thinking about the guy down the hall.

'_that perverted freak ass I hate him hate him hate him hate him!!!!!! Why does he have to be so….so …..so…..so….PERVERTED!'_

pan let out a sigh and walked out her door and down stairs ( fully clothed I may add!).

when she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard a door slam upstairs.

"oh shit…" she muttered and ran to find a hiding spot…

'_I can't face him now!!!!!!!'_

she ran into the living room and behind the big couch that faced the TV, she also made sure to lower her ki.

Trunks made his way slowly down the stairs and into the living room plopping himself down on the couch.

Pan held her breath as she heard the Tv click on then she heard his voice as he spoke to himself.

"Kami what the hell just happened……. I can't believe I just saw pan naked……pretty good view though…" he smirked to himself and then chuckled.

Pan felt her face go red from embarrassment while she hide behind the couch.

But the embarrassment soon turned to anger, pan jumped out from behind the couch causing trunks to yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING BACK THERE!"

"YOU ARE A PERVERTED FREAK! I HATE YOU!" she screamed in his face and marched upstairs knocking a few things over on the way.

Trunks slumped back against the couch and let out a groan.

"did I say that out loud? I can't believe she was right there! But then again she isn't to bad looking………I think I may just play a little game with you pan-chan see who can last longer in this house of hell who will give into desire and who wont…." Trunks smirked to himself as he thought back to the bathroom.

Pan froze in the middle of the hall and her saiyans hearing picked up on what he said…

'_your on boxer boy and trust me you're gonna lose that bet!'_

pan walked into her room slamming the door behind her….thinking about what she was going to do……

' _I know that guy would give into any slut….all I have to do is show some skin and I'll win! I'll show him you don't mess with pan son!'_

Trunks knew pan heard him after he heard her door slam….

'_this'll only make it funner!'_ he thought as he realized what he could do….to make her give in…..

Trunks stood up from his seat on the couch and walked over to the stairs…

"PAN!"

He called up the stairs and waited for her to answer him smirking the whole time.

Pan stopped throwing her close around and looked towards her dresser calling back down the stairs.

"WHAT?"

"BE DOWN HER IN FIVE AND WE'LL SPAR"

not waiting for a answer he made his way outside and into the gravity room.

Pan smirked to herself and ran down the hall to bras room….

'_I'm going to have to look hot and sexy for him now…..'_ pan laughed and grabbed some things from Bras closet and returned to her room.

Five minutes later she ran outside and stopped at the gravity room door taking in a deep breath before opening it.


	5. heat of the moment that didn't last

Pan pushed open the door and what she saw almost made her knees buckle.

There standing in the middle of the room was trunks doing sit ups…..but he was sweaty and the whole room seemed hot to her now she could see his sweat roll down his nose, he was also shirtless showing off his perfect abs.

The way his lavender bangs fell onto his face….his huge muscles! Dende anyone would melt!

Trunks didn't have to look at her to see she was starring….he mentally smirked at the affect this took on her but was it a good one?

Pan mentally slapped herself to look away and when she did she smirked….

'wait till he sees me!'pan made sure to walk past him on her way to turn the gravity up slightly swaying her hips on her way.

Trunks was in the middle of a sit up and noticed pan……

Or more like what she was wearing.

Pan was dressed in tight black short shorts and a tight black tube top her hair was held in a messy ponytail and she wore a little eyeliner.

Trunks couldn't help but lick his lips and smirk…

'playing dirty little panny are we…..well two can play at that came….'

Trunks couldn't finish his thinking because he just noticed the front of pan…..he could see her abs through the shirt and also noticed her bust that was pretty full! She had nice curves not to mention her ass………..

Trunks watched as she pulled her hair out of a ponytail and let it fall down across her face and shoulders making her look like a goddess in trunks' eyes.

"So you ready to lose!" pan smirked as she noticed his eyes wondering about her body.

Trunks stood up and licked his lips again…

"oh dear sweet pan I never lose!" He whispered smirking as pan felt a shiver go up her spine.

Soon they began to fight kick after punch after kick….they knew each others moves fairly well.

Pan shot a Ki blast that came into contact with trunks' chest sending him flying into the wall.

He took a moment to take a breath and noticed not only how sweaty he was but also pan….

The sweat made her clothes cling to her body more even though they were more like bits of cloth.

The heat rose up from both their body's making the room steam even more trunks looked up and down pan's body again and then returned to her face she was breathing heavily which made a grow of heat shoot through his lower area.

Pan could feel the blush rise into her face as he starred at her.

He flew toward her so quick she didn't know what was happening…..she felt a pinch in her gut and she fell to the floor trunks floating above her….

"listen pan I'd understand if you want to give up … you are only a little weak pathetic excuse for a saiyans!" He laughed.

Pan was flooding in anger and she shot up towards him feeling her power increase he raised his power and turned super saiyans.

Pan made a feeble attempt a hitting him only to be sent to the other side of the room.

Pan was floating in the air only about five meters from the wall……..

Trunks charged at her and slammed her against the wall pining her there with no way to escape.

Trunks had her arms pined and his body pined the rest of her.

Pan heated up at their closeness and could feel herself blush.

Trunks looked down ant her small sweaty and to him sexy body licking his lips for the third time then he looked back into her face.

"What did I saw panny…… I never lose" trunks whispered into her ear.

His hot breath on her ear almost made her moan but it got caught in her throat and turned into a groan.

"So pan does this mean we lost our little bet……" Trunks whispered again but this time he was inched from her lips.

Pan looked down at his sweaty body and then to his lips …. How she wished to press hers against his and little did she know he wished to do the same to him.

Trunks could feel her heart racing in her chest but what turned him on more was her heavy breathing moving her chest up and down against his broad muscular chest.

Trunks starred at her deep red lips and felt his lip tremble to kiss them.

Trunks let go of her letting her fall shortly to the ground but he didn't care he just had to get out of there before he did something stupid.

Trunks floated back down to the ground and walked out of the gravity room and into the house leaving pan in a dazed shock.


	6. barrier broken

**Pp I cant tell u how sry I am ive been in alittle trouble latly wit family……OKAY A LOT! BUT HEY! Im bac now and ready 2 give u wat u deserve! A big juicy loooooooooooongy chap! Hehehehehehehehe dunt hate me bc ive made u wait! runs and hinds under a table from angry ppl throwin things**

**Plz stooooooooooooop! If u kill me u wont get the rest of the story!**

**hehe suckers! did I say that out loud? BUT HEY THANX DUDES 4 HANGIN IN THERE! **

Pan's shock still fell on her face as she watched trunks grab a glass from a cupboard inside the big briefs home… she continued to watch him through the window until he took one glace her way and left the room and from her vision.

'he just… left?'

pan's face changed from shock to anger…

"he cant just leave me like that the stupid BAKA!" she screamed the last part as she clenched her fists stomping her way to the house slamming the gravity room door behind her with a crash dust flew up behind her as the door fell off its hinges.

Pan made her way into the house but not very quietly I may add she slammed to door s not including her bedroom door as she made her way to her room.

She looked in the mirror at the whole outfit she used to pull the bet on trunks but she lost the fucking bet!

But then it struck her….' I didn't lose trunks briefs… you just didn't win mind you buddy ol'pal you're so goin down!' pan smirked as she raced into bra's room looking for the rights things for her knew plan.

**Trunks' room**

'what the hell is going on this is supposed to be a prank one big prank to show pan the little I used to baby sit who's boss … why did I feel so… dif-ferent when I touched her…. Her smooth creamy skin, beautiful eyes lushes curves……….AHHHH I'M DOING IT AGAIN!'

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" trunks shouted the last part before collapsing onto his bed looking for once in his life helplessly at his ceiling.

**Back with pan **

Pan threw different clothes from bra's closet until she found the perfect thing… before hand she had raced through the girls bathroom and found the most alluring smelling bubble bath.

She grabbed her well chosen items and walked down the hall to the closest bathroom to trunks' room where she walked in and lightly shut the door so it didn't shut fully living a crack open….

Pan began to run the water in the luxurious bathroom and poured half the bottle of rose smelling bubble bath into the steaming water.

Pan walked over to the mirror and undresses herself quickly and walked over to the water and just soaked in it…..

'wait for it….. if he gets a kick out of this he'll love what comes next!'

she thought grinning evilly.

**Trunks…..**

Trunks' ears pricked up as he heard the sound of running water.. he slowly and curiously made his way to his door when he caught the smell of something strong….

"roses?" trunks continued to sniff as he quietly made his way out into the corridor.

He walked down the hall fallowing the smell when he came to the bathroom that had steam hissed out from the slightly open door.

Trunks lowered his ki and slowly and quietly pushed the door open more and peeked inside.

He looked from the floor where the clothes layed a smirk soon plastered his face as his eyes came to the black haired goddess naked in the tub. The steam added such an effect that made even trunks slightly aroused.

He then noticed on the counter a bikini and tanning oil….

'mmmm whats our mistress up to? …. Bikini a swim maybe well I think I'll just happen to start training outside then … catch up on my sit and push ups…' trunks smirked as he took one last look at pan who was sighing as the hot water soothed her body.

Trunks soon left the bathroom slamming the door with a snap causing pan to remain calm but a smile spread over her angelic face before she drifted under the water.

A few minutes more pan lifted herself from the hot water and rapped her fuzzy towel around herself before grabbing her stuff and walking towards her room to get prepared.

Trunks walked out into the sunlight of the backyard I his training gi pants…. Why bother with the top half the fell to his sides as he sat in the middle of the lawn and began to meditate.

Pan made her way down the stairs with her wet hair down and tangled in a waving way, she was dressed in one of bra's interesting…. Bikinis.

It was purple with sparkles, it tied in the front and on the bottom half it tied at her sides and it also had no shoulder straps…..(now im not the fasion type and all but my friend is and we saw one exactly like this it looked cool a bit slutty but perfect 4 my fic muhahahahah!)

She made her way through the kitchen her head phones on to one of her fav old songs it kinda reminded her of her and trunks.. in a way.

She opened the sliding door and slowly made her way out and flicked her as she walked trunks opening on eye as she made her way into a lawn chair while her music blarred in her ears.

Trunks opened both eye a weird look gleamed in his eyes.

_**(Oooh wee...) Well he looks at me with those Innocent eyes, **_

And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise,

Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied,

I hope that you got that shirt on half price,

And every word I say falls flat on the floor,

I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before,

And I don't think that I can take it no more,

He's driving me right out of my front door,

Trunks stood up from his sitting position and flipped onto his back and began to do his sit ups.

With his change in seating pan opened her eyes and grabbed her tanning oil and began spreading it on her arms and legs and slowly over her chest while trunks continued with his sit ups the sweat rolling across his abs caused her to absentmindly lick her lips making him smirk.

__

Why do you do what you do to me baby,

You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,

You know if I could I'd do anything for you,

Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,

But can't you just pretend to be nice,

Can you at least pretend to be nice,

If you could just pretend to be nice,

Then everything in my life would be alright,

A few moments later he moved onto his stomach and began him pushups while pan watched the seat beads form all over his body as the sun beated down on them.

__

Oooh wee...

Oooh wee...

And I try so hard just to figure him out,

But he won't tell me what he's thinking about,

And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,

With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out,

And then he disappears for a week at a time,

And then he shows up just like everything's fine,

And I don't get what goes on in his mind,

But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines,

More moments later trunks lost the tough boy shell and stopped to stare at pan innocently and curiously.

Pan noticed this and slowly moved her leg to a bend while trunks' gaze fallowed it and then moved his gaze to the girls well formed abs… for a girl. ****

Why do you do what you do to me baby,

You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,

You know if I could I'd do anything for you,

Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,

But can't you just pretend to be nice,

Can you at least pretend to be nice,

If you could just pretend to be nice,

Then everything in my life would be alright,

Trunks watched as pan's chest rose and fell with her breathing, her eyes closed and the music continued in her ears.****

Oooh wee...

Oooh wee...

Why do you do what you do to me baby,

You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,

You know if I could I'd do anything for you,

Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,

Trunks gulped slightly as his gaze went from her curves to her full plump breasts,

Then her full lips…

'I wonder what they taste like? I wonder what she tastes like?' he thought a idea formed in his mind…..he'd lose the bet but …

' hey its worth it!'****

But can't you just pretend to be nice,

Can you at least pretend to be nice,

If you could just pretend to be nice,

Then everything in my life would be alright,

trunks stood up and quietly took the few strides to where she lied on her back as the song ended and there was quiet.

Pan's eyes snapped open as she saw trunks' shadow blocked out her sunlight.

"excuse me your blocking my sun!" Pan growled.

"what should I do?" trunks smirked as pan's expression went from anger to astonishment.

"stop!" she quickly recovered.

" sorry can't do that…" trunks whispered as he leaned down and clamed his prize as his lips captured her's in a short sweet innocent kiss.

Trunks slowly lifted away from her shock face as she ran a finger over her lips that his had just left.

Pan slowly stood a few centimeters away from him as she looked up at him now realizing the barrier she wanted to brake secretly all her life, the thing that always held her back… the one thing she hated and wish was gone….. that field the to would never…… was now cut by trunk the barrier broken line cut for some odd reason pan felt free.

Her eyes locked with his has she crosses the line that layed broken….. okay she more like jumped it!.

Pan jumped into trunks' arms straddling his waist with her legs as she passionately nad lustfully pushed her lips against his.

Trunks grabbed her butt and pushed her up farther and closer to him deepening the kiss as he licked her lip and pushed his way into her mouth pan moaned into the kiss while trunks smirked and began to battle with her tongue.

Pan pulled away as fast as she started the kiss.

And jumped down off him while he stared confused at her

"Ahem…. Yea you me upstairs now!" pan smirked as she slipped her hand across his chest and ran inside laughing.

"gomen… I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" he smirked fallowing her flying through the house catching her on the stairs landing in front of her and grabbing her by the waist pinning her to the wall and as his mouth crushed hers her flipping them around, her hands pulling at the bottom part of his gi taking both of them to his room her pulling him and walking backwards.

Trunks lifted pan up again not breaking their kiss his tongue continued to battle with her's while she rapped her legs around his waist again and he slammed them into his room.

Making his way across the floor they broke the kiss both needing air.

Trunks threw pan onto the bed smirking while pan pulled trunks down with her.

They continued to tongue while pan pulled trunks' gi off leaving him in his boxers.

Pan ran her hands over trunks' chest and then his abs…. then to the bulge in his pants.

Pan broke the kiss blushing at the way she felt his size…

"scared?" trunks smirked as he knew most girls he'd been with were scared of his size…. But he knew pan would be different since she had saiyans in her he could go full force on her not having to worry… but he didn't want to make her go through more pain then pleasure.

"no….! Just surprised!" pan blushed but became confident and ripped his boxers off and flipped them over so she was on top.

She smirked to show she wasn't scared she slowly crawled down his body till she was face to face with his manhood she looked up to the smirking trunks before she licked the tip of it then ran her tongue the whole length.

Trunks groaned in pleasure and pan began to suck with force on it soon he groaned and pumped it her mouth pan sucking the full length faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore.

"pannnnnnn!" he growled as he pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her rubbing his member on her clothed woman hood.

His hands snaked to her back and unclasped her bathing suit top letting her creamy breast spill out.

Then he pulled down her bottoms while sucking on her nipples causing pan to roll her head back and moan.

Pan bucked her hips on him and began rubbing herself on his erect dick.

"panny stoop ple-ase!" trunks groaned as he flipped them over so he was on top pan still bucking up wards though now…

"please trunsk please I want you!" pan whined as trunks nodded smirking and thrust himself into her reasiving a happy moan from pan as he continued but picked up the pass.

Pan put her hands behind her rolling he head back and arching her back moaning..

"trunks….. faster….faster please!"

trunks groaned as he pushed harder and faster while licking her harden nipples.

Trunks was breathing hard and the bed posts were slamming against the wall forming cracks.

Trunks felt his saiyans kicking in as his hair flickered gold until it stayed pan screaming his name and growling until her hair shone gold also.

"TRUNKS!" pan screamed as trunks was moaning her also.

"panny….. pan PANNNNNNNN!"

trunks groaned as he bit into her neck her doing the same thing both licking up the blood.

soon the both released trunks fell onto the bed beside pan but still managed to pull her onto his chest capturing her mouth with his for a quick kiss before they both pulled away breathing still uneven and heavy.

They both soon relaxed and pan looked deep into he's eyes.

"trunks… tell me do you think about me….."

"yea course I do I love you panny!" the words blurted out of his mouth surprising himself at his words…

until it hit him…

"I've always loved you….you and you alone…. Why do you ask anyway… you don't hit me as the romantic type." Trunks chuckled as pan scowled.

"I'm not you dipshit….. it's just I think I've loved you for ever…. I love you!" Tears brimmed pans eyes as they both fell into a deep trunks shushing her to sleep smiling for once in his life he didn't need to act tough couse nobody cared for him…. Because he found someone who did……. His best friend his worst enemy…. His mate he thought as he eyed the bit mark then fell asleep pan in his arms.

hope you all liked it! review plz! thanx dudes and dudets ur all awesome! laterz!

****


	7. an

**Well….well my readers…. You think it came fast ey well as fast as it came…… ITS GOING! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! Thanx 4 the reviews;) ans evry1 read white rain ! its awesome! Also I'd like 2 recommend some fics…you may already be reading them but I like them so I want 2 tell the world! Ahem…playing house , white rain and the full moons power…. AWESOME FIC o yeah and then there's mine lol!**

**But yeah this is just an auther note bc I want a lot of reviews and flames so you can tell me what u dunt like what you like what you want changed but plz doesn't flame my ummm well fast love making couse I have plans 4 that ….. that's y it came fast! DON'T WORRY IT ISNT OVER YET! Also yeah flame review or tell me what you want kk im in writers block again bc im writing a new fic …. So check that fic out 2! Luv y'all!**


	8. hate

**Sry ppl 4 taking so long its just im moving…. Due 2 very bad reasons….BUT HERES YO CHAP!and I know it doesn't seem like it but the've already been in the house for 4 days. THANX 4 ALL YO REVEIWS U PPL ROCK!**

Pan woke up the next morning groggily looking around at her surroundings soon realizing what happened the night before.

Pan stretched , and felt her arm fall on a empty spot.

Pan turned over to see that trunks' wasn't there, she sat up and looked around the room.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Pan struggled to get untangled from the bed sheets and blankets, when she was she stood up and made her way downstairs.

Pan slowly walked down the stairs to see trunks in the kitchen eating, Pan made her way next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey any food for me?" she asked nicely instead of her normal attitude.

"Yeah make it yourself." Trunks grunted shrugging pan's hand away from him as he stood and left the room.

"what the fuck?" Pan muttered in complete confusion as trunks walked away from her.

Pan let out a growl and fallowed him,

"what the hells your problem!" Pan growled as she fallowed him up the stairs.

Trunks spun around his expression nearly made pan fall backwards.

"leave me the hell alone brat! I'm taking a shower and if you don't mind I'd like to do it by myself!" He grunted and walked up to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Pan stood there stunned at what just happened.

'the heartless bastered! I confess my fucking love for him and he does for me and he treats me like this! I fucking had sex with him!' Pan's mind screamed as she marched back downstairs.

Pan walked across the living room and flopped down on he couch next to the phone.

A red light caught her eyes and was really annoying her, pan looked at the phone to see the answering machine had a message.

Pan clicked the button and soon bulma's voice filled the room.

"Pan trunks I hope your both alive still! And my house better not be wrecked or else…. I'll send vegeta on your asses!"

vegeta's voice was heard in the background.

"LIKE HELL I'M NOT YOUR SEVENT!"

bulma:"DO YOU WANT THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE MISTER!"

vegeta:quiet

"Now one more thing … it's been raining here the whole time we've been here so we're coming home today love you both bye bye!"

Pan's heart sank…..

'oh my god I forgot about them…. If they find out about me and trunks! Dende!' Pan thought as she sat there in shock and a weird image of gohan beating the shit out of trunks with vegeta trying to kill both gohan and trunks.

Pan stood up emotionlessly and walked up the stairs passing the bathroom.

Trunks heard her foot steps down the hall so he shouted her name through the door.

She stopped.

"Listen pan it meant nothing I lied I don't love you… I was desperate I wanted to get laid so leave me the fuck alone…" trunks shouted after her … he listened as he heard her run farther down the hall and slam her door.

Pan ran into he room and fell onto her bed tears streaming down her face, pan whipped the tears away and prayed that they would stop.

The man she was best friends with since she was little then she forced to hate him due to the feelings she felt for him, then she opened herself to him and he used her! She laid her heart open on the floor for him and he just crushed it and walked away.

Pan lifted her head of her bed and her gaze met the window and her refection she just lost everything her family because if they ever found out about trunks and trunks.

Pan soon felt the sadness be swept away and replaced by anger.

"Trunks vegeta briefs I vow to hate you forever and I will never let anyone near my heart again!" pan whispered the promise to herself until she calmed down and fell asleep.

Trunks slid down to the floor his back to the door and head hung low.

"I'm sorry pan it was a mistake I loved you but it isn't meant to be….it's for our own protection." Trunks whispered to himself.

**Sry it's short! Dunt wry this isn't the end !**


	9. you gotta love Bra's plans pan in backgr...

**sry bout the slow update again but im havin internet problems anyway as 4 reviewers….. I would just like 2 say…… I LOVE U! u guyz r awesome and sry bout the total 180 turn on yuh in da fic but hey just listen 2 wut happens next hehehehehe.**

Later that day while pan sat on the couch watching tv while trunks was dende knows where she heard the door bell ring.

Pan switched of the tv and made her way over to the door.

Once unlocking it … she wished she didn't there was a explode of laughs hello's and hugs.

Pan grumpily pushed her way from the crowd and made her way upstairs everyone watching her retreating back confused.

"Don't worry she's probably just… bored you know being in here for so long!" Bra lied already thinking she knew the answer and ran up the stairs two at a time after her friend.

Pan walked down the hall and passed trunks room hearing loud music blasting from it shaking her head she continued down the hall to pan's guest room.

Throwing open the door she made her way into the room.

"okay what did the asshole do!" Bra sighed as she sat beside pan on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Pan snapped getting off the bed and walking towards her closet.

"OH come on panny I'm not stupid he did something or else you wouldn't be acting like….." Bra faded out being over come by pan's voice.

"God Bra I'm pissed that they all had a great fucking time and when they come back they think I'm okay with them and everything's fine! The dense fuckers!" Pan said trying to sound exasperated trying to hide her fear of what if Bra found out and her pride for her wonderful acting skills.

"Oh well I guess that does suck,….. I'm sorry panny….but hey I got you some things!" Bra smiled while grabbing pan by the hand and pulling her downstairs to her bags.

Pan rolled her eyes as she was dragged down the stairs and into the empty living room.

After grabbing their bags they both laughing ran upstairs and down the hall to Bra's room, on the way they passed trunks and goten… pan slowed down into a walk as they passed.

Pan felt her eyes being lost in his crystal blue gaze, her smile from laughing turned into a frown as she returned her gaze to a emotionless state so know one could read her especially not trunks.

Her gaze then turned into a empty glare.

"what are you looking at briefs?" Pan spat with venom as she stopped with her hands on her waist and Bra smiling at her friend.

'I guess she never did like trunks … good choice that womanizing asshole' She thought as she watched trunks normal smirk frown at pan.

"Not you that's for sure you ugly fucking freak!" He snapped as pan shrugged him off and continued running towards Bra's room Bra fallowing.

"Don't worry trunks I may be a freak but at least I'm a straight freak not gay… like oh say you!" Pan called after them as her and Bra slammed the bedroom door laughing as trunks' ki flared.

Pan and Bra walked into the room laughing.

"You should have seen my brothers face and goten's HA it was priceless!... hey ! I have a idea you know what else would be priceless! Pranks girl and tons of them!" Bra's face shone with pure excitement.

"I don't know Bra …." Pan felt a little uneasy knowing Bra it would involve…

"Oh come on Pan you're the dare devil! A little flirting, pranks you know like when we were little but now it'll go a little adult.

Pan's face paled at flirt…

'Dende no way I hate that asshole! He's so fucking retarded…. But it would be fun to …. Build up his wall of hopes for another free be sex session and then let it come crashing to the ground….. NO way he doesn't like me….. but then the pranks would be awesome and bra wouldn't go with out a little flirting…. Dende…fine.' Pan thought feeling her color returning.

"fine Bra… what are the rules..."Pan asked while she jumped onto the bed and laid down beside bra.

"haha first you must promise to fallow them as I do… I swear on my life and dende I will fallow the rules." Bra spoke in a fake deep voice giggling.

"ah fine… I promise on my life and dende I will fallow the rules…." Pan sighed then it hit her she had to do what ever the rules were.

'I'm such a idiot!'

"now the rules are anything goes, we must do what ever it takes … and you must do what ever I say! I'm not stupid panny I know you wont do the fun stuff like flirting… lap dances…. You know cool stuff!" Bra laughed as she watched her friends face fall.

"Lap dances isn't that a little you know extreme and eeky?" Pan squeaked.

"well you know the boys are going to do pranks back so…. If we have to we'll do the extreme!... now for your presents!" Bra stood up and walked over to her bag emptying it.

"Oh these are perfect for tonight!" Bra exclaimed as she pulled out some clothes and looked towards pan… now a new rule I'm in charge of the flirting department and you're in charge of the dare devil stunt pranks department! Got it! Good now…." Bra said as she walked towards her giant make up box.

"Bra what kind of friend are you! You brought me back clothes! You loser!" Pan laughed walking up beside her friend who was smirking…. Making pan realize.

"Hey this was a set up you planned this prank stuff along time ago didn't you?" Pan frowned as her friend smiled.

"Yep ever since ummmm… two days ago when I started having a crush on goten… and I've noticed you had eyes for my brother but …. You don't do you?" Bra asked half smiling.

"NO…..well I don't know I promised myself not to but I'm confused I hate him then I love him now I hate him…. And this will probably risk my whole hating vibe goin on!" Pan sighed as Bra smiled.

"I didn't think I liked the thought of you and trunks but now that I think about it… you guys wouldn't be that bad…. He probably wouldn't use you I mean he's known you forever and I used to think he liked you!" Bra giggled not knowing the pain pan felt as Bra spoke the words used…..

"Anyway the clothes…." Bra giggled not noticing her friends pain as she held up the two outfits… that found pan's attention.

"which one do you want?" Bra asked as she watched pan glare.

"neither I'm not wearing that shit!" Pan huffed crossing her arms and glaring at bra who looked like she was going to explode.

"LISTEN HERE PAN YOU'RE WEARING ONE OF THEM!...ahem now panny which one?" Bra half shouted half asked sweetly scaring the shit out of pan with her mood changes.

"The black one……" pan squeak grabbing it and sitting down on the bed looking at bra shocked.

"good I like the other one better plus the black one's more you.. it's got your bad attitude on it, you change here I'll change in the bathroom.!" Bra smiled as she ran into the bathroom.

Pan looked confused at her clothes…

'My attitude……………….?' Pan thought as she changed into the well fitting clothes , looking herself over in the mirror she found that they were her and she looked hot!

She was wearing a short but not to short jean skirt that had a few strings on the ends for affect, her shirt was a T shirt black with the words "hot tempered" in sparkling red, the sleeves were red mesh.

Pan turned around a few times and decided to explore Bra's desk that was covered in "junk"

Pan's eyes were caught by a few things and she put them on: some black bracelets that went well with the out fit and already black nails, some hoop earrings and she took her long black hair down so it fell across her back and shoulders do to it was layered…( she was bored during the hours when the briefs weren't home yet! Lol sry if ur confused!)

She also had some black eyeliner on and red eye shadow with some clear lip gloss.

She jumped when Bra's voice broke the silence that once filled the room.

"PANNY! You look great!" Bra cried with glee as she spun around in front of pan.

She wore a purple short purple kimono type dress that was off above her knees it had swirling silver designs.

"GIRLS GET DOWNSTAIRS DINNER IS READY!" Bulma's scream filled the whole upstairs.

The twosome winced and then ran downstairs.

**Muhahahahahahahahaha bet u cant wait 2 see wut happens next eh! Well 2 bad I have loads of homework and the fact I have to pack bc im moving but muhahahahaha I will be back! Lol I mean…holds a flash light in front of face muhahahahahaha coughcoughcough ahhhh flashlight flickers out damn I knew I should have brought extra batteries!**


	10. pretty in pink

**Thanx 4 all yo reviews ppl! Especially queenpan1295 ur awesome!1 and this chap is dedicated 2 u bc I dunt know y im just feeling weird 2day and want 2 dedicate a chap 2 some2 and u just happen 2 be my latest reviewer with 4 in a row lol!**

Pan walked down the stairs Bra at her side, pan felt a little awkward when she walked into the kitchen when she felt all eyes on them.

"wow pant sweetie you look different I like the skirt you should wear them more often ** … **and Bra hunny I love what you're wearing!" Bulma clapped her hands together smiling at the two then changing her smile to frown when a loud blast was heard from outside.

Bulma muttered angrily to herself and walked over to the sliding door ramming it open and sticking her head outside.

"YOU BOYS GET IN HERE NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone flinch even the non sayain people.

Pan and bra both sat across from the only seats empty and began to talk about what they were going to do tonight.

Trunks and goten walked into the house both earning a slap over the head for ruining the backyard.

Both oblivious to the two girls they were now sitting across from as the began to sayainly stuff their faces.

Pan felt Bra step on her face angrily at the fact that the boys hadn't noticed them.

Pan squeaked and said the first thing that poured out of her mouth.

"mom can me and bra go out tonight?" Pan asked her mother while bra sat there confused.

"sure hunny where were you planning on going?" Vidal asked as she pulled herself away from her chi chi and bulma's conversation.

"ummmm we dunno yet we were thinking you know a…. movie you know their playing a slaughter horror fest at the city dome… you know with… the ring ring2 grudge chain saw massacre saw ect……" Bra trailed off as she looked at pan who was smiling in agreement.

"You know I heard off that too CC is hosting it… we should all go! It might be fun … get a little scared! Ooooh it would be wonderful!" Bulma squealed while the other woman smiled.

"you mean this horror fest is a real thing?" pan whispered in Bra ear while everyone else was talking.

"yeah… I saw the flyer on my moms desk… I'm not the best at short notice…. Lying…?" Bra whispered back but trailed off when she noticed two pairs of eyes staring at them from across the table.

Trunks looked at his younger sister from across the table as she whispered into what looked like to trunks the hottest girl ever…. Or pan.

Trunks looked as her innocent eyes turn from one thing to another so fast he couldn't read them until the went to her normal emotionless gaze.

"what are you starring at?" pan spoke monotone as if to him hiding something.

Trunks just huffed and went back to eating but before hand slapped goten over the head for drooling over his sister who winked at him.

"Pan you're ruining everything…. We're supposed to be pranking them!" Bra growled at pan when nobody was watching.

"you mean flirting!" pan snapped back while getting up and dumping her dishes in the sink Bra fallowing.

"so what do you want to prank them with then?" Bra asked while they walked into the living room flopping down onto the couch.

"okay well if you do this I'll flirt with trunks at the movies promise!" pan stuck out her hand and bra shook it her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"sooooo what are we going to do!" Bra asked as she faced pan excited!.

"well what do you think the first thing trunks is going to do when Bulma tells him and goten that they're going to the dome to?" Pan asked bra who shrugged.

"well knowing him he'll take a shower……. So my pranks are a little old school but…. Come on lets go!" pan grabbed bra by the arm and they fazed out to her room.

"okay Bra where do you keep the Halloween stuff from last year….." Pan asked while searching the closet.

"right corner top shelf…. Why?" Bra asked but the question was answered when pan came out smirking with a bottle of pink dye in her hand.

Pan grabbed Bra's arm again and they fazed into trunks' bathroom.

Pan walked over to the bathtub and dropped to her knees beside it grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

Pan opened the bottle and poured a extreme amount of pink into it smirking.

"soon lavender boy's going to be pretty in pink!" pan smirked as Bra giggled and they fazed out of the bathroom and outside.

"Pan what are we doing now!" Bra asked confused while they walked around to the back of goten's car.

"well come on when they look like pansies we should make their cars pansy…. First Bra get me soup, paint , toilet paper and anything pink….while I take care of trunks' car….." pan smirked while Bra ran back into the house.

Pan walked up to the car and lifted the hood and with one ki blast she destroyed the motor.

About ten minutes later Bra came back laughing.

"oh my dende pan goten just had a shower and his hair is florescent pink and he doesn't notice it! And trunks is taking a shower now!" Bra giggled while she handed pan the things she asked for.

Pan then put everything in place and they both fazed back to the couch.

Pan and Bra were soon fazed on something very soft…..

"hey what the fuck!" trunks shouted as pan fazed onto his lap.

"oh sorry trunks…." Pan smiled and winked before getting up and sitting down on a chair near by.

Bra giggling and doing the same while both very red trunks and goten started glaring at them the embarrassment turned into anger.

"explain what you did to our hair!" trunks growled as he pointed to his hair.

"I don't know Bro but I suits you?" Bra laughed as he glared at pan.

"you did this didn't you !" he roared causing the adults to run in wondering what was happening.

"trunks what's……." Bulma began but soon the whole room filled with laughter.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID!" trunks shouted as him and goten glared at the girls who were laughing.

"oh come on boys it was just a prank live with it … I'm sure it'll come out…. Soon!" gohan said before cracking up again.

"ALLRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE'RE LEAVING NOW….."Bulma shouted to get everyone's attention….

"here are your tickets they have your seat number on them I want you to keep your seat number no trading because they're like this for a reason so trunks and bra don't have to be sitting beside people who are going to bug them all night …. Like fans…"Bulma said as she passed around the tickets.

Both pan's and trunks' faces fell in horror.

"I HAVE TO SIT BESIDE HIM/HER!"

**okay okay I have another writers block so I wont blame you if you don't like this chap…. Im confused how im going to make the two flirt….. okay if you have ideas tell me plz ! THANX PPL later**


End file.
